


Hobbit with a size kink

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: FaceFucking, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Threesome, beastiality, blowjob, cumfest, deep penetration beyond logical reason, for a little bit - Freeform, massive size kink, might be dubcon? bilbo taunts them to fuck him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo wants to be stuffed beyond his wildest dreams and he's found two creatures that might satisfy him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbit with a size kink

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO FILTHY!!!! THERES JUST CUM. LOTS OF IT!  
>  I challenged myself to make it horribly filthy and illogical... I blame kits! its your fault!

 

The greedy hobbit heard the bears roar and upon looking at Beorn for the first time his body growled with desire.  The company was hiding and Bilbo had been wanting to stop running from Azog and enjoy the orc stuffing him full of his meaty cock.  Bilbo licked his lips and trotted away, waving at the bear.

The Bear roared and chased after the hobbit.  Bilbo grinned and chuckled running towards Azog.  Azog heard the commotion and turned to see the hobbit running at him.  Beorn stopped and snarled at the orc but the hobbit just chuckled and nodded to both of them.

"Right, let's get started."

Bilbo stripped infront of them and they both watched in shock.

"Whose first?"

The hobbit laid down on his back with his knees spread and showing himself off.  He looked at Azog who eyed him suspiciously then to beorn.

"Will it be you then?"

Beorn walked over and sniffed the odd hobbit.  The smell of Bilbo's genitals lured his tongue out.  Bilbo quivered and groaned happily from the wet lick.  The bear continued to lick in massive stroked from the hobbit's demanding hole up to Bilbo's chest and back again.  Bilbo looked at Azog again.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to join?"

Azog smirked and dismounted, walking over to the hobbit.  The orc withdrew his cock and stroked it for Bilbo to see.  Bilbo grinned and licked his lips.

"Yes give me it.  I've been wanting to taste you all night and blast it you took forever to catch me!"

Azog growled at the insult and knelt down, thrusting his cock into the hobbit waiting mouth.  Bilbo moaned lovingly size tested his jaw's limit, aching the way he likes.  Beorn finished licking the hobbit and transformed into his nude human form.  He glared at Azog.

"I don't like sharing with orcs."

Bilbo whined with his mouth full of orc cock and turned his head to pout at Beorn.  He waved his hand and fingered his hole, spreading it for the bearman to see.  

"Your too small little one.  There is no room for me."

Beorn bucked his hips and his massive cock slammed down on Bilbo's body.  It width only 3/4 of the hobbit's stomach and it's length reached Bilbo's neck.  Bilbo writhed at the sight and feel, shifting his legs and rubbing his feet up the bearman's thighs.  Azog growled feeling defeat and thrust his cock deep into the hobbit's throat.

Bilbo moaned and his eyes fluttered.  He bucked his hips and stroked his tiny cock, moving to his hole and spreading himself for the bearman.  He whined with what little breath he had left.  Beorn growled at the sound of the hobbit wanton cry and couldn't resist such a plea.  

Bilbo patted Azog's leg and the orc pulled out of the hobbit's mouth so he could breath.  Bilbo nuzzled the tip and licked with his small tongue.

"I want you both to fill my body.  I am a hobbit, I am used to large meals."

The large beings chuckled and Beorn wetted his finger and slipped it inside.

"More."

Bilbo moaned and another finger spread him.  The bearman's fingers alone would have made a man cry but this hobbit was far more experienced with large things inside him.

"More."

Beorn watched curiously as his third finger slipped in without ease.

"Now I am wondering if I can please you little hobbit."

Bilbo licked Azog's tip with a wide smile. 

"That's why I have both of you."

Beorn chuckled and Azog's hissed stuffing himself back into the hobbit's mouth.  

"Very well then."

Beorn lined his massive tip with the tiny entrance.  He spat on himself and slicked his cock well.  Slowly he watched as the tiny creature curled in delight as his cock pushed into the hobbit.  Bilbo groaned appreciatively, feeling the massive cock stretch him further beyond his preparation.  

The bearman was indeed had the largest cock the hobbit has encountered so far.  He writhed and his skin burned but he demanded more.  The pain was only a reminder of the thickness that would fill him.  Bilbo sucked on the orc's cock that filled his mouth and panted through his nostrils.  

Both Azog and Beorn watched in amusement as Bilbo's stomach expanded as the bearman pushed in deeper.  A small movement on the hobbit's stomach seemed to how far the tip went.  Azog's licked his lips in wonder and pushed his long cock back into the hobbit's throat.  

The orc groaned deeply as he eyed his cock pushing against the hobbit's skin and moving down Bilbo's throat.  Bilbo writhed and groaned with his cock trembling with desire.  Beorn seemed facinated with the hobbit's pleasure and pushed deeper watching his cock's form under the hobbit's skin disappear under the rib-cage and stock against something hard.  

Whatever it was pulled away and returned and then Beorn realized it was Azog's cock that met his. Bilbo's body convulsed and Azog pulled out slowly, teasing the hobbit's breathless body.  Bilbo moaned when the orc's cock stopped blocking his air passage and took a deep breath before grabbing the orc's hips and nudging him back down.  

Azog snarled and began thrusting his cock deeply into the hobbits mouth.  He chuckled watching his cock poke from the hobbit's skin.  Bilbo panted and moaned, rocking his hips against Beorn's lap.  The orc's long thrusts presented him enough air to last longer for the orc.

Beorn grabbed Bilbo's knees and held them steady and he pulled out carefully.  The hobbit let out a deep moan and trembled in delight.  His feet kept nudge Beorn to thrust back.  The bearman wasn't like the orc and moved slowly, drawing out longer moans that were muffled by the orc's cock.  Azog's sack slapped against the hobbit's nose and his scent only made the hobbit hornier for more.  

Bilbo's hand sneaked to his little shaft and began stroking, trying to push Beorn to move faster.  Beorn watched the hobbit hand work quickly and his pace increased.  The orc and the bearman's cock slid past each other, both in separate passages of the hobbit's body.  Azog took it as a challenge, even though he loved feeling the bearman's tip rub against his inside the hobbit.

Beorn thrust deeply and held still, trying to overpower the orc.  Azog thrust in as far as he could and snarled.  They held their positions and the hobbit's hand stroked his cock faster.  The two predators growled at each other while the hobbit drowned in his lust.  

Slowly the cock blocking Bilbo's air flow started to affect the hobbit.  Bilbo kept stroking ignoring his body but his hand slowed.  He wanted the orc's cock to suffocate him and it did slowly.  He could feel the two cocks rutting definitely against each other within his body and Bilbo could only mewl weakly, happy and almost sated.

Beorn snarled at the orc.

"Your killing him."

Azog looked down at the nearly passed out hobbit and pulled out of Bilbo's mouth.  A wet string trailed from his cock to the hobbits mouth and Bilbo slowly came back from his semi-passed out state.  He looked up to the orc weakly and pleaded.

"More...  Please..."

Azog smirked to Beorn who wound himself up for a hard thrust, trying to claim the hobbit as his own.   Bilbo cried out a harsh moan, arching into the thrust before resting back down.  Beorn flashed his teeth and Azog poked Bilbo's lip with his tip again.  The hobbit smiled and opened wide as the orc slammed into his body, thrusting relentlessly.  

Beorn refused to lose and took to a deep penetrating pace.  The hobbit's little body seemed invisble as the two hunched over him.  Bilbo whimpered, overwhelmed by the cocks battling inside him and his arms dropped, giving into his pleasure.  His little cock bounced and slapped against his stomach that grew and shrank from the bearman's cock. 

Sudden hard bursts of power threatened to crush him as they pounded into him.  Bilbo's eye hid under his lids, lost in a sea of bliss.  Every muscle in his body seemed to go numb and weak except for the area's receiving thick shafts.  The hobbit's body tightened and started to clamp down on the invading cocks.

Beorn and Azog growned from the pressure and the sudden shudder from the hobbit's orgasm made their cock's explode.  Bilbo's body trembled and shook from the mass amounts of cum flooding into his body.  His stomach filled with the orc's cum still dripping into his throat.  

The bearman's cock was too massive and his cum filled the hobbit's body, making Bilbo seem wider and a bit fatter than before.  Bilbo shuddered again just feeling his body filled to its max and another bit of cum shot out from his cock.  

Azog pulled out first, groaning and more of his cum seemed to spill out.  Bilbo swallowed a lil and took a deep breath when he could.  The orc's cock pulled a great deal of cum out of the hobbit's mouth and it dripped down Bilbo's cheek.  The hobbit's eyes fluttered and he panted, lost in a daze.  

Beorn started to withdraw and Bilbo tossed his head back feeling the bearman's cum shift around as the massive cock left his body.  As Beorn pulled out his cum poured from the hobbit's gaping hole.  He stood and his cock was covered in cum that dripped onto Bilbo's emptied stomach.  

Bilbo glanced at his predators standing above him with leaking cocks and look down at his messed body, covered in their thick slippery substance.  A cool breeze rolled over his body and into his enourmously stretched hole.  He was too weak to muster any strength to move but he smiled and chuckled lightly.

"It's cold tonight...  Keep me warm..."

The sated hobbit grinned mischieviously at them one last time before passing out in his bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a lil nauxious X'D but hey if u read it all the way then u have a size kink too!


End file.
